


Resolve

by clumsycopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy
Summary: Kylo Ren seeks you out every night in your dreams. Slowly, you chip away the hold the dark side has on him.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Resolve

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know,” you sighed. 

“Talking about it doesn’t either. But that never stopped you.” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“If you hate it so much, why do you seek me in my dreams? You’re either a masochist or I’m starting to think you enjoy my company.”

He laughed.

“I’m not doing anything but succumb to the will of the Force. It wants me with you for some reason.”

“Don’t blame it all on the Force. You’re better than that. You can admit that you like these… encounters. The same way you can admit that something has been bothering you. Your anger feels scorching on my skin,” you narrowed your eyes at him, "I’m getting pissed off at it. I had a great day and was having a wonderful sleep until you showed up. Spill it, Ben.“

You knew that would get a reaction out of him. He clenched his jaw, a scowl so deep that would have scarred someone who was not used to his temper. His nostrils flared.

"Do not call me that name,” he sputtered.

“I can call you whatever I want. Ben,” you smiled.

“I’m tired of being disrespected. By the likes of you, Hux, the Supreme Leader. Everybody wants to have a say in how I should do things, but nobody wants to fucking support me and be there for me. My parents shipped me off to the Jedi Academy as soon as I couldn’t be their prop son anymore. They failed me. My uncle failed me. The only one who had a sliver of hope for me was the Supreme Leader. But now all he wants is you,” he accused.

There it was.

“Good thing I don’t care about the Supreme Leader. So what if he wants me? And I’m here for you, am I not? I’m listening to you. Even if you didn’t want to say anything and I had to practically fight you to do it. I know you won’t admit it yet… but I bet you’re feeling lighter now. Oh my, imagine what could happen if you had someone you talked to out of your own volition,” you said.

“But you should worry about the Supreme Leader taking an interest in you. He will stop at nothing to have you train under him. He would ruin you.” He turned to you, his eyes intense as the magma of Mustafar. “I can’t let that happen,” he whispered.

“I assume you don’t like sharing, then? Do you fancy being the only one tormenting me for eternity?”

He scoffed at you, turning around on his heels and fading back into his reality. You swore you felt something brush against your hand. This time he didn’t have a biting comeback. He didn’t put down what you had said. Slowly you were chipping away at his resolve, his conflict. Bringing him out of the darkness. Freeing him from Snoke’s claws. You looked forward to the next evening. 

Ben Solo would come back. And you would very much like to meet him.


	2. Disturbance

"I surpassed my last trial. The Supreme Leader is dead. Nothing is stopping me now. All thanks to you." Kylo stood among the pile of bodies that once were the Praetorian guard.

Not in your wildest dreams you would ever imagine you'd end up in this situation. _Where did I go wrong?_

"Thanks to me? I had no choice, no time to think. It was either defend myself or do nothing and die," you replied.

"That's the beauty of it. Every choice can be distilled to 'defend or die'. Had I not done that when Skywalker tried to murder me in my sleep, I wouldn't be here." Kylo shut off his lightsaber, stepping over the carnage and making his way to the throne. "You know he will be next. If you hold some kind of affection for him, then you are a _fool,"_ he snarled.

When he sat upon the throne, it was impossible to fathom it had ever belonged to another. Kylo was made for it, his shoulders and back straight and regal, his long legs splayed with elegance. He looked fit to be an emperor himself.

You had sneaked aboard the Supremacy to steal First Order intel on their newest hyperdrive tracking technology. There was always the chance that you'd run into Kylo. Deep down you hoped for it. After seeing each other almost every night through the Force, you wanted _more_.

But the Resistance spies failed to inform the Supreme Leader was returning a day earlier from an incursion in Pasaana. He could sense you the moment you stepped on board. Before you could even attempt to execute the mission, you got captured and brought before Snoke.

When Kylo was given the command to kill you, he turned against his master, killing him in your name.

The Praetorian guard was no match for both of you. Not when you fought like the true dyad that you were.

Kylo pulled his helmet with the Force and held it floating in front of him, analyzing it one last time. He closed his fist taut, his leather gloves crinkling. A beat. His mask exploded in a myriad of pieces that flew everywhere, coating the floor like ashes. The last remnant of his former self.

"Come build a new galaxy with me. Forget about the past, it's dead and meaningless. All that matters is that we will shape the world that is to come. No more anachronistic Jedi and Sith, Republic or Empire. Just us," he breathed. He extended this hand, beckoning you to go up and take it.

Your heart withered as you looked from his hand to his eyes, your tears mudding your vision. You wanted to grasp his hand so much that it hurt, but you'd be sealing your fates. Legitimizing Kylo Ren and killing Ben Solo once and for all.

You blinked the tears away and shook your head, shuffling back, not having the guts to look at him any longer.

"I've conquered everything and yet you deny me? What else could you want? There is no one left to oppose me. No one strong enough to make a difference." He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at you. In a second you were seized and petrified by the Force, halting your hand just inches from your lightsaber. 

Kylo rose in his fury, the red wall framing him like a canvas of blood. He yelled:

"How dare you try to destroy me? After all we have been through? You still believe in the lies of Skywalker! Then you shall die like him."

"I can't let you go on like this, Ben! This is not who you were meant to be," you cried.

He made his way down the steps, bringing down the sky itself in his wrath. His lightsaber was ignited, the red halo blooming and almost blinding you.

Kylo couldn't do it. He wanted to hold you, break into your mind, pour his soul until you understood there was no need for Ben Solo. He was enough.

Instead, he turned his back to you.

"Leave, now. Our next encounter will be the final one. I will have no mercy at that time."

You left without a word, scrambling to find your way back to your escape pod. You had done something terrible, added fuel and fire and warmth that allowed Kylo Ren to rebuild from the ashes, stronger than ever. You had failed Ben Solo.

There was one last occasion, for you to atone for your error. You prayed to the gods and the dust that made the universe, prayed that you had the strength to do it. Or else, Ben Solo would be no more.


	3. Balance

“I wish I’d never met you.” You spoke into the Force, willing it to carry your thought away into Kylo’s mind. The enormous waves that crashed on Kef Bir eclipsed any sounds.

“Curious how I could say the same.” The water rose behind him, taller than any wave had the right to be. Kylo didn’t flinch, didn’t move, didn’t care, he would burn that ocean himself if it came to it. Nothing would stop him from finishing what he started. Only one would leave this moon victorious.

And Kylo knew it would be him.

“It was easier hating you when you were the enemy. When I didn’t know who you used to be! Who you could be. Now we’re forced to end up like this. Why can’t you see things my way?” Your jaw clenched, fury boiling in your veins. You wanted to scream, to purge everything out before you exploded. You were angry at him, at yourself, at all the insignificant moments and hidden decisions that brought you to this moment.

Your green lightsaber flickered, just as unstable as you felt. Still you pushed forward, closing in on Kylo.

“You should have joined me when you had the chance. We could have had the entire galaxy! Now it’s too late. You are an enemy of the First Order. There is no forgiveness for you.” His lightsaber crackled with a newfound energy. It looked like it was on fire, ready to scorch everything that crossed its path. There was a layer of steam coming out of Kylo’s sword. The heat was so strong it boiled any raindrops that dared to pour on it.

“I might be an enemy of the First Order but I’m not your enemy,” you poured into his mind. It was overwhelming to connect with him in such a way. You didn’t know where you ended, where he began but you felt the conflict that threatened to tear you apart.

As the distance between you diminished, you could make out his form coming out of the fog that enveloped Kef Bir. He was soaked to the bone, his robes clung to his body, weighing him down. Kylo paid no mind to it.

All he could focus was you. He needed to get to you. Put and end to it all.

You stood a few feet apart. The pouring rain died down, till it was a mist, sharp and cool against your skin. 

“Ben, you are the son of the two greatest heroes of this era! You had everything. Please, come to your senses. Join me,” you spoke for the first time. Your voice was hoarse and broken.

“There is no Ben Solo. You never had a chance to save him. I am enough for you. But you can’t see it,” he growled.

It dawned on you. All this time you and him were misunderstanding each other. Fighting a helpless tug war when you could have dropped the rope and walked away together.

“I know you are enough for me. I want you, not the galaxy. Not the Supreme Leader. You.”

“I am Kylo Ren. And I’ll be no one else. Can you live with that?” He crossed the gap between you, shutting off his lightsaber.

You mimicked his movement. “What if you were just Kylo? I don’t think you belong to the Knights of Ren anymore,” you swallowed hard.

“Kylo...I can live with that.”

The man that kissed you like he was about to die wasn’t Ben Solo. Yet he was no longer Kylo Ren. There was no going back, nothing would ever erase what each of you had done for your side on the war. But in a small, forgotten corner of the universe you could be the balance the Jedi foresaw all those eons ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission to the @lovermrjokerr 8K followers celebration ~ Writing Challenge on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: https://clumsycopy.tumblr.com/post/186867374199/masterlist-louis-bloom-x-reader-you-kwla


End file.
